Out of Service
by INeedToGoToSasha-hab
Summary: Why is Jane having to take the stairs everywhere at the same time she sprains her ankle. I'll explain... But allow some Rizzles back round first. Disclaimer: I unfortunately i do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Theyre Tess Gerritsen's babys and this incarnation is based on TNT and Janet Tamaro's characters Marking Complete.
1. Chapter 1

OUT OF SERVICE

Chapter 1

The elevator was out of service.

Maura helped Jane towards it before they realised, only for Terry the uniform on the door to shout after them

'Detective Rizzoli, Doctor Isles! Elevators out, you remember where the stairs are?'

Jane rolled her eyes 'God, why today!'

Maura smirked and turned towards Terry. 'Officer Jones, do you know what it wrong with the elevator and when will it be fixed'

Unfortunately Terry had moved out of earshot to help and elderly man through the metal detector.

'Oh well, guess it's the stairs' Maura sighed. She started walking before she realised 'I'm sorry Jane, I just realised this might be a struggle for you' She glanced around and caught the eye of two strapping young officers heading to the café 'Excuse me gentlemen, can I get some assistance please?'

'Maura, no.' Jane tried to cut in but Maura ignored her and waved the officers in Janes direction. 'Can you give Detective Rizzoli some help up to Homicide?'

'Of course Dr Isles.' said the younger officer, clearly a rookie. The other officer rolled his eyes and Jane recognised his as one of Frankies buddies from the police academy. 'Hey Cal, fancy giving me some help' Jane normally would resist this sort of man handling but Calum MacAlister was cute and she wanted to tease Maura since she had a good reason why the elevator was out.

'Well sure Detective, you want a piggyback…' he flirted back, although he was sure Jane was just playing him.

'Now, now officers. Detective Rizzoli merely needs some support to take the weight off her anterior talofibular ligament. Ideally she should not even be here but here we are' Maura tone was sarcastic at the end and Jane stared at her. Her girlfriend was hot when she was feisty and Jane was annoyed the elevator was out of service.

'Okay okay, lets get this show on the road' Jane sighed and put her arms around the boys shoulders. The guys looked at each other before putting their arms around Jane's waist and hoisting her up off the ground, taking off towards the stairs. Maura strolled after them smirking at Jane's position, before realising her phone was ringing. 'Dr Isles'

'Hello Dr Isles, dispatch here. We have a body…'

'I'll be right there' Maura said and turned back to Jane. 'Jane I gotta go, we've got a body'

'CAALL MEE' Jane wailed as Maura disappeared.

1 month ago

Jane glanced across the booth at Dr Maura Isles. They were surrounded by Frost, Korsak and Frankie yet Maura had decided now was the time to rub her foot up Jane's leg. They had been at the bar several hours and the alcohol was taking affect. They had closed their latest case and the girls where off for a spa weekend. Jane had spent the day complaining about Casey and Martinez and was looking forward to some Jane/Maura time without the guy problems. But now she was perturbed. She was enjoying Maura's boldness as she had become thinking of Maura differently recently, more than her friend. She had realised she enjoy how she looked and how she filled her clothes and how she walked. Basically she enjoyed everything about the nerd both inside and out. Maura caught her eye and looked innocently at her. Jane decided screw it and winked at her. Maura blushed and smiled coyly.

Suddenly Korsaks loud laughter jolted them from their mutual inappropriately long stare. The girls turned to join the conversation again. After the laughter subsided Korsak decided it was time to leave and said 'Girls shouldn't you get going. You've got an early start tomorrow right?'

Jane nodded '7am damn it!' gesturing towards to empty bottles of beer and wine on the table 'gonna be fun.' Shooting a look at the tipsy medical examiner, who was adjusting her shoes while trying to shimmy out of the booth at the same time. 'Lets go Maura'

Jane took Maura's arm. 'Thank you Jane, how chivarious of you' She leaded heavier that she needed on Jane. Jane took the weight and wrapped and arm round Maura. 'Home time drunkie, lets grab a cab'

The cab journey was very comfortable for Jane if you count have having the Chief Medical Examiner of the State of Massachusetts sprawled across your body. Which it was, of course. She knew Maura wasn't that drunk and smiled to herself while wondering what had prompted this behaviour. The cab slowed outside Jane's apartment. 'Maura, we're here' Jane whispered.

'Oh yay' Maura sat up and smiled and let Jane guide her from the car. She walked confidently towards Janes building. 'I'm so excited to get away Jane, the last time was a total fail'

Jane laughed, 'Total fail? Maura what have you been watching?' staring at the blonde

'I haven't been watching anything, I have been paying attention to the teenagers in the queue ahead of us at Boston Joes each morning.' Maura looked eagerly Jane 'There are some fascinating anthropological changes occurring in modern day youth that I find particularly interesting. Speech is one of them'

'Okay okay Dr , upstairs I wanna get in bed STAT!' Jane wondered why Maura was suddenly her best friend again. She had enjoyed to closeness of the past hour. They climbed the stairs and Jane unlocked the door, ushering Maura in.

'I cant believe you bought this place without discussing it with me and your mom' Maura chastised. 'I don't begrudge you finally getting on the property ladder but I have done this a few times and I'm sure I could have got you a better deal'

Jane sulked. She was proud of herself making such an adult move and frankly at 36 years old she knew she was behind the times. 'Maura, come on! Just leave it for now, I got a great deal you know that. I'm going for a shower.'

'Okay, I'm too tired, I'll shower in the morning. See you in bed' Maura headed for the bedroom and unzipped her dress just as she entered the room. Jane watched her walk away before shaking herself.

'Get it together Rizzoli' Jane groaned and headed to the bathroom. She hoped she had enough hot water. The heater seemed permanently on the fritz. Once inside, she stripped off and stepped under the shower and turned the handle.

Maura had stepped out of her heels and shook the dress off, deciding to sit for a moment before putting on her pajamas. She had a few minutes before Jane came in she was sure. She thought she had over stepped tonight with Jane. Sometimes she couldn't help herself. But Jane surprised her. She was sure Jane had flirted back and was eager to leave with her. Maybe she was imaging things. A yell cut through her thoughts and she realised it was Jane. Before she could stop herself she was running into the bathroom. 'Jane! Are you okay?!'

Jane was standing half out of the shower 'No the damn waters freezing' She turned to look at Maura and realised their state of undress. Well mainly Maura's. She looked breathtaking the simple black lace lingerie set. They stared at each other for a long moment before Jane remembered her state of no dress. The biggest hint was Maura's eyes pulling away from hers, now raking up and down her body.

'Wow Jane. You are a fine physical specimen.' She stepped forward before she could stop herself.

'What is happening to us?' Jane whispered to her 'Something has changed'

'No' stated Maura 'Its exactly the same. I think we're just acknowledging something we have been avoiding' She was standing right in front of Jane now and neither of them were pulling away.

'Fuck it' Jane said and leaded in placing her lips on Maura's. Maura was about to protest about Jane's choice of language when she felt herself melting into Jane's lips. She pulled them together and she realised she was where she was always meant to be. Jane reached behind and unclasped her bra. Maura shrugged it off and pushed Jane back into the shower, discarding her pants also. The kiss heated up and Maura turned on the shower again and both women gasped. The water was still cool but the sensation on their now hot skin sent electricity shooting through them. Maura knelt down and Jane realised she was not scared. This was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jane was awoken to the sounds of birds singing and water rushing. She looked around confused. She wasn't disorientated as she normally was when she awoke. She sat up, wincing at the strain it put on her abs. 'Maur! Baby' she glanced around for Maura and noticed she was standing beside her closet, putting on some sweats.

'Right here Jane.' Maura smiled. Jane looked over and smiled remembering the previous night. Maura had made Jane her own. She was ruined for anyone applying for the positions of lover or best friend in future. Not that those roles would become free she hoped. They seemed now to be mutually exclusive. Maura was perfect. 'Did you change my alarm?' her tone was gentle. 'I don't mind, I'm just confused'

'I did, I love waking up this way. I like that it started an hour before you set the alarm so it wakes up your senses first so that when the correct time arrives your body is already alert.' Maura grinned at Jane. She was unbelievably happy.

'Can you tell me then why I'm awake at 6am when we don't have to leave til 7am, which in my opinion is still an hour too early' Jane enquired

'We're going to run to mine, as there is no hot water here. We can shower there and take my car to the airport instead. We can stop off back here to grab the bags. I trust you feel quite awake already, I have coffee on so you can some on the way out' Maura explained

'God you're perfect' Jane breathed. She climbed out of bed and approached her Maura. Her Maura. Yes, that was exactly what she was and Jane could not have been happier. Wrapping her arms around Maura she leaned in for a chaste kiss. There would be plenty of time for more adventurous activities when they arrived at the hotel.

Grabbing some underwear and running gear she dressed and headed to the kitchen. Maura poured her a cup while she tied her trainers. They didn't speak. They didn't need to. Glance after glance was exchanged. Soft smiles and subtle nods were all that was needed. After Jane downed her coffee the left the apartment and headed for the street.

Once they had warmed up Jane looked at Maura mischievously. 'Tag, you're it!' she laughed and ran ahead. Maura squealed and shouted 'No!' and took off after Jane. Rounding the corner Jane stopped and hid behind a post box. She waited for Maura to round the corner and stop short looking for Jane. Jane waited a moment then jumped out 'Ha!' she shouted. Maura let out a yelp and hit out at Jane. 'Jane' she whined before realising her advantage 'Tag, you're it' she bolted off down the street. Jane smirked as she realised she's been had. She took off after Maura and when she caught up she grabbed her round the waist. Maura let out another adorable yelp and turned into Jane's hold.

'Jane' she breathed. She kissed her hard and pulled her against the wall. She still couldn't believe how perfect this felt. Jane to her credit had pushed her body flush against Maura's squeezing a thigh between her legs. Maura leaned against it and the kiss became for passionate. The moment was interrupted by a car horn and the girls reluctantly pulled apart. 'Let's get going' Maura smiled

'Plenty of time for that when we get there' She winked at Jane and started jogging off.

'Well let's run then, I wanna get there ASAP' Jane said as she sprinted past Maura. The next few miles where some of the best either girl had ever ran. Between the continuing game of tag and Jane showing off her athletic prowess while Maura showed she could more than match Jane in any activity. When they reached Maura's home it was 6.55am. They had been goofing around so they were both impressed at their speed. Maura unlocked the door and as she entered she felt Jane's body push against her and through the door. Jane deftly swung the door closed as she pulled Maura against it. She felt Maura push her completely flat against the door while kissing up her neck towards her lips. 'God, how have we only just discovered how hot this is' Jane panted as Maura flicked her tongue against her already open lips. Maura kissed her while smiling 'I know, you are so fucking hot'

Jane groaned into the kiss at the sound of the profanity on Maura's lips. The couple lost themselves in each other for another few minutes when Maura's started pulling Jane towards the bathroom. Clothes were discarded at the girls agreed it was much more environmentally friendly to shower together.

Angela was putting the rubbish out at 7.20am and nonchalantly headed towards the main house. She put her key in the door and was surprised that the door wasn't double locked. Maura was fastidious about home security when she was away even after Angela moved into the guesthouse. She walked into the kitchen and looked around. Nothing looked out of place. Until she got past the island. Too her left she noticed a trail of sportswear. When she got closer she noticed two sets of, well everything really. The sound of the shower running got her attention and laughing. She recognised both laughs. Maura. And her Jane. '_Jane' _Angela thought '_I must be mistaken. They're not in the shower…together. Are they?_'

The closer Angela got the more she was sure it was Jane. The laughter subsided and for a moment all Angela could hear was the shower. As she brought her hand to the bedroom door and opened she found and empty room and being closer to the bathroom now she was very much aware that the noises she was now hearing was not laughter. For a moment she was shell shocked then as she digested the information she smiled. '_A doctor in the family._' She tiptoed back to the kitchen, picked up the rubbish and exited the property as quietly as she could, not before she turned the coffee machine on and left a note saying the rubbish was out and that the coffee was hot.

Jane's ears pricked. She pulled her head out from where it had been resting quite comfortably for the past few minutes. Maura gasped as Jane disengaged. 'Did you hear something?'

'No nonononono' Maura moaned pushing Jane back between her legs. 'Don't stop'

Jane smiled. She had never imagined 2 days ago that this morning she end up having the best exciting breakfast she'd ever experienced. She felt Maura shudder against her and held on time to her thighs as she slid down into her arms. 'Wow' she breathed. 'Jane I can't believe you didn't share this talent before'

Jane laughed. It was often she was complemented for her abilities with her mouth. She felt Maura shake with laughter and knew she was in for a fun weekend.

Sunday even came too soon and the girls had explored every inch of each other and the spa resort. They had been massaged, clay baked again as Jane put it and mani/pedi's to the point of nirvana in Maura's opinion. Personally Jane's nirvana was the countless times Maura had exhausted her body with orgasm. Maura had to agree as Jane made her see stars every time they had a free minute. They were packing up and got carried away as Maura had turned on the radio and started dancing to Aerosmith's Love in an Elevator. The sway of her hips was enough for Jane to pull her close and sway with her. By the end of the song they were no longer swaying, Maura had Jane pinned against the window pulling the sun dress she was wearing off her shoulders and pulling Jane's arms above her head. Jane would deny the existence of said dress but this weekend it had proved quite helpful when they didn't have long between spa sessions. Her breath hitched as Maura nipped her neck with her teeth before sliding down her body taking her pants down with her. Jane gripped the curtain above them; a handy device that they had realised came in really handy the night before. Maura worked fast, as she was aware of the time limit and would rather not be found in this position by the hotel station enquiring why they had let to check out. Jane felt herself get worked up quicker than how Maura had worked her before and honestly she found it hot. Maura's hands found Jane's ass, kneading the muscles with her deft fingers as she felt Jane start to convulse around her. She held Jane firm, she wanted Jane get as much of this as high as possible and stayed there until Jane forced her away and pulled her up to kiss her. Jane moaned into the kiss as she tasted herself mixed with Maura. 'Maur, how much time have we got?'

'Well we've nearly finished and check out is at 10.30am. Its 9.45 now so ideally I'd like to be heading down by 10.20am. I know we don't have to queue but…' Maura was cut off by a searing kiss. Heat permeated through her to her core. Jane didn't tease her long and her skirt was round her waist before she knew it. She was thrown on the bed roughly and was shocked to find how much it turned her on. Jane was rough. 'This is going to hurt tomorrow' Maura said laughing. Jane grunted and roughly slung Maura towards the head of the head then was on top of her kissing her. She was grinding against her while flicking each nipple individually and caressing her glorious chest. Maura realised she was about to have sex without actually removing any clothes. As Jane's hand found the warmth between her legs, she thought '_Only Jane_' as her head flung back in ecstasy.

15 minutes later and Maura was coming for the third time. Jane had brought her up each time differently, first with hands, and then she kissed her into rapture, finally mutually grinding on each other's thighs. Kissing Maura through both their orgasms was as amazing as both women expected to be. Glancing at the clock, Jane spoke '10 am. Reckon you can gather the energy to finish packing and get out of here'

'uh uh' shaking her head Maura shimmying out from under Jane and rolled right off the bed. Jane bellowed laughing while rolling over to glance down at Maura. Maura was in a fit of giggles on the floor and Jane slide off on top of her. Maura squeezed her hard, and leaned up pushing Jane up with her. They stood and Jane wandered to retrieve her clothes.

Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles strolled into Boston Police Department laughing at 7.45am on Monday morning. Heading for the café, they pair unconsciously reached for each other's hands. Approaching the counter, Angela eyed the pair. She smiled widely as she saw the girls were holding hands. Jane say her mom looking at their hands and decided to be brave.

The move paid off as Angela said 'What do you want for breakfast? Or have you already eaten?' smirking as she walked to the coffee machine as she knew the girls order 'Usual?' she threw over her shoulder.

'Um…usual' Jane said. She glanced at Maura who seemed to be oblivious to Angela's double entendre. Pulling Maura towards the nearest table Jane sat.

'Your mom seems comfortable with our relationships development' Maura commented

'Wait, you what?' Jane looked shocked

'Jane, I saw her glance our joined hand and don't think I didn't notice how you gripped my hand tighter instead of letting go' Maura smiled warmly at Jane 'I've never been happier' as she reached for her hand.

Angela appeared with the coffee and a smile. 'How was your weekend, ladies?'

'It was wonderful marvellous Angela. So much pampering, I could have slept the rest of the time' Maura gushed

Jane smirked

'But you didn't' Angela also smirked and winked at them both. 'So I had an interesting Saturday morning…' she trailed off letting the girls remember

'Ma-'Jane started

'Jane it's wonderful. I mean, I would prefer not to hear my daughter's amorous exploits first hand but you're happy right?' Angela beamed at them both

'Yes' they said in unison.

10 minutes later they had finished their coffees and English muffins Angela's surprised them with and where heading for the elevator.

Their hands reached for the up and down buttons at the same time. The elevator opened at the girls discovered Maura's hand had been slightly quicker as the elevator moved towards the basement

Jane smiled. She and Maura were still technically 30 minutes early so she leaned forward and pressed the emergency stop button.

Maura looked confused 'Jane you can't just do that—'she was cut off by a kiss. She smiled and whispered 'Fuck it' knowing what the use of the profanity would mean to Jane

Jane growled and pushed Maura against the wall. Raking her hands over Maura's body Jane moaned 'Maur' and Maura giggled at how it sounded like 'more'

Her giggles were stopped short when her skirt was tugged up and Jane pushed her hand under her lingerie. Maura pulled at Jane's belt and deftly undid it and slide her hand into Jane's lacy pants. Jane was known for her tom boy appearance so Maura was delighted to see Jane had a selection of lingerie to rival her own. She just chose not wear it a lot and Maura was excited to spend her evening now discovering what Jane had picked out for her. Realising now she probably would never have to get to 8am without finding out only excited her more and as Jane's fingers deftly brought her closer and closer to her orgasm. She matched her movements inside Jane's pants. Soon bother women were crying out as their bodies reached their peak at the same time.

After a few moments of panting, Maura removed her hand and fixed Jane's pants and belt. Jane kissed Maura delicately. Pulling Maura's skirt down, she then reached for the stop button and the car continued to the basement where it opened on a perturbed looking Senior Susie Chang.

'Were you guys stuck in the lift?' she enquired

'uh huh' Jane grunted and headed for the bath room to wash up.

Maura caught Susie's eye as Susie as Susie squinted trying to figure out what was different about the elevator…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jane pulled up outside Boston PD and abandoned her cruiser at the door. It was 9.30pm and her day had been filled with the usual investigating murders, chasing down suspects and trying to get at least a whole coffee drunk while it was still warm. 2 of the 3 had happened and the last one, well she wasn't about to take a stab at that at this time. Now was beer time. She just needed to grab Maura, who had an autopsy that ran long, but proved the body was not a victim of a homicide but of an undiagnosed heart condition. Susie Chang was coming out of the building at the same time.

'Hey detective' she smiled 'You done for the night?'

Jane returned Susie's smile 'Sure am, see you tomorrow' She waved as Susie climbed into a car waiting just in front of Jane's unmarked.

Maura was typing up the last of her report when she heard the elevator open. Everyone had left and the place was incredibly quiet. She heard the unmistakeable footsteps of Jane Rizzoli headed towards her office. She smiled to herself, knowing that it was her girlfriend coming to collect her. She loved knowing Jane was now officially that person.

Jane came bounding into the office as Maura shut her computer down. 'All done, Maur?' Jane glanced at the now black computer screen and smiled. 'Let me grab my things and we can get out of her' Maura replied nodding. She collected her bag from the ridiculously uncomfortable orange chair Jane hated and grabbed Jane, pulling her from the office. After locking up the girls headed for the elevator.

'How was your day' Maura asked 'You seemed pretty busy'

'I was, we got the killer. Can't believe the girl killed her own aunt because there was a chance she could get her hands on the grandparents inheritance' Jane sounded exhausted. Which she was actually 'Can we go straight home please? I don't think I have the energy for the robber'

'Sure, no problem. Let's get you to bed' Maura responded with a wicked smile. The elevator opened and Maura pulled Jane in. The car moved slightly up when Maura pushed the emergency stop button.

'Maura!' exclaimed Jane. 'What is this? I thought you disapproved of such unprofessional activity' Jane was certainly not complaining as Maura pushed her against the wall and kissed her fiercely. Jane grabbed Maura's thighs and lifted her off the ground. Maura squealed causing Jane to erupt with laughter.

'Jaaanneee, omigod!' Jane slammed Maura against the opposite wall resuming their kiss. They stayed this way for a few minutes till Maura slide down Jane til she was on her knees and Jane's breathe hitched at her trousers landed round her ankles.

Jane had both her hands on the wall supporting herself until her body gave out and Maura caught her collapse. Maura leaned into Jane's neck and breathed 'A preview of the things to come, think you can stay awake?'

Jane's body was on fire in the best way. 'Uh huh' she moaned and she stood to get her trousers back up then leant over to resume the elevators motion.

Beads of sweat rolled down Jane's face. She could barely breathe and felt like she was about to explode and glancing at Maura she could see a wicked smile on her lips. The heat in the room was 40 degrees and Jane couldn't believe she had been talked into this again. Upon waking this morning Maura decided they should go the Bikram yoga studio to stretch their well-used muscles.

'Maura' Jane growled. 'I'm going to make you pay for this'

'Shhhh' Jane whipped her head around to see who the offending shusher was. Her hair followed her round and sweat that had saturated it propelled itself over Jane and managed to reach Maura, who managed not made any noise but instead had frozen in place eyes blazing at Jane. Unable to help herself Jane let out a giggle. 'Oh Maur, that's not what I meant'

'Ladies please, concentrate' the new yoga instructor berated them. Jane hadn't figured out his name yet, and didn't think she'd need to as she would certainly not be returning to this sweatbox.

Finally the class was over and the girls were able to escape. Maura had turned an intense shade of red and Jane was not far off it. 'Jane, I feel amazing! I don't think I could ever go back to regular yoga.'

'I dunno about that Maura, there are definitely better ways I can think of to sweat that hard' Jane winked. 'I cannot believe I have to go to work after that. Thank God it's a paperwork day'

'Let's have lunch then, I fancy Japanese' Maura said excitedly

'Really? Why don't we just head to the harbour and catch lunch with our mouths' Jane deadpanned.

'Oh come on Jane. Not all Japanese food is sushi. That is just one type of dish and I shall point out the many varieties of non-raw fish sushi's available when we go' Maura looked determined yet still beet red.

Jane couldn't help herself laughing. 'I cannot take you seriously when you are the colour of the Golden Gate Bridge'

Maura looked alarmed 'What? That's quite impossible. International Orange is not a colour possibility for my skin tone no matter how flushed I am' She pulled out her compact to look at her face and frowned. Jane was still laughing and looking in the mirror Maura could see why Jane couldn't control her laughter.

'You know a flushed face and body is common when doing strenuous exercises. This increases the heart rate and blood pressure. The heart rate and blood pressure increase when the body adjusts the blood flow to carry excess oxygen and blood to the muscles. Flushed face results from the fast circulation of blood to carry out the demands of the body during exercise.'

Jane stopped laughing now and was just looking at her. Maura read her expression as slightly confused. She opened her mouth to explain further when Jane kissed her. Not hard but gently and through a smile. Maura kissed back and when Jane pulled away it was Maura's turn to wear the slightly confused expression.

'I love that you know those things Maur, but I'm also glad I have an effective way to stop the conversation before it reaches the point where I stop understanding' Jane kept her forehead against Maura's. 'Let's get to work. If I finish my paperwork quick enough maybe we can cut out early. But first, Boston Joes. '

The morning had gone quickly and Jane finished the paperwork on her first case by 11.30. She decided to pop down to visit her favourite ME. 'Anyone wanna coffee or something from the café?'

Korsak and Frost glanced up and both nodded 'Grab some donuts or something while you're there Rizzoli per favore' Frost gave her his best smile.

'Well when you break out the Italian come posso resistere?' Jane grinned back and walked quickly towards to elevator listening to the boys try to figure out if she had said yes or no.

The elevator opened as she got there, and Maura was appeared. A wide grin broke across her face. 'Hello beautiful' she said

'Hi, I was just coming to see you. Is this a social call?' Her answer came with Maura pulling her into the elevator with her.

'I came up to see how your morning was. Everyone's busy downstairs except for me so…' instead of finishing she kissed Jane.

Jane responded by pulled her flush against her before realising the car was still moving. It stopped and they broke apart as the doors opened. Martinez smiled when he saw the girls. 'Hello ladies, early lunch?'

Jane smiled back 'Coffee run, paperwork day. You know the score'

'That I do. Dr Isles, how have you been'

'Oh call me Maura, and I am very well. Just getting my head out from underground for a few minutes' Maura was sure he was flirting with her and Jane had moved closer to her quite subtly and she could feel her hand on the small of her back. _'Might as well have a little fun'_ Maura thought

She tilted her head and smiled coyly 'You know things can get kind of heavy in the morgue what with…'

She was speaking quite slowly and this gave a chance for Jane to butt in 'what with all the dead people. I know, it's rough isn't it? How's Drugs going? Heard Riley went running back' she pinched Maura's ass, happily watching her squirm.

'Yeah, she's great. I think this is where she belongs for now. Although I'm not sure how long for, with the cuts and all a lot of detectives are looking at moving. And seeing as she's known in the Boston area from her undercover work I wouldn't say no to a transfer to another city' Martinez explained

'True, I cant believe the city are planning cuts. I mean, after all we give for the city. And then to have this uncertainty is really stressful.' Jane had moved away from Maura now and was leaning on the wall of the elevator.

The car stopped and opened the foyer. Martinez got off and noticing neither woman getting off with him he winked and said 'Going down ladies?' as the door closed.

Jane scoffed and turned to Maura 'Pig'

'Jane you cant use terminology like that to insult Raphael. You know that is a commonly used term to insult police officers originally in the 19th century but gained-' Maura was cut off but Jane's lips on her and the car suddenly stopping its downward motion. She smiled.

'Did you do that on purpose Dr?'

'Well it was not intentional but I will certainly remember in future. I just wonder if you can resist in public.' Maura teased

'Let's cut out early, like now' Jane said in her most fake seductive voice and Maura started laughing. She enjoyed when Jane goofed around and it certainly never killed the mood. It usually ended in them both laughing and that only served to remind them of how lucky they were to enjoy each part of each other.

'Okay, I can leave Susie in charge and get them to call if we're needed' Maura put her arms around Jane and held her. She didn't move her hands to initiate anything more than a hug and Jane felt elated. She loved the closeness they had on every level and knew moments like this were important.

She buried her face in Maura's hair and murmured 'Can I stay here forever?'. The arms around her tightened and Maura's voice squeaked as she said 'Yes, please'

Maura realised she was getting way too emotional for the situation and started giggled 'Oh Jane, stop being so perfect'

'I'm not-'Jane was cut off but Maura pulling away and placing a finger on her lips.

'Stop. I don't mean perfect in the Webster's dictionary sense of the word but for me. You fit right here, there's so much about you that complements me that maybe to others would be the complete opposite and I am so glad. I don't want you to be perfect for anyone else because then what we have wouldn't be special.'

It was Jane's turn to well up and she too started giggling in spite of her current state of emotion. Maura encapsulated Jane in her arms again before saying 'Come on Detective Sappy pants. Let's go home' She started the car again and after retrieving both sets of belongings and some coffee and donuts for the boys the girls left BPD for a relaxing afternoon that lasted until 3.45pm when dispatch called informing them they had a body.

'Come on' said Jane with a wink 'let's go flirt over a dead body'

Maura laughed, 'Alright detective, if you think you can handle it'


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you guys so much for the feedback and the amount of people reading this story is baffling. I love this fandom. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often as I planned. I have been ridiculously busy and this look ages._

_I really like the crime stuff and I'm no Tess Gerritsen by any means I put a little taste in here this chapter. Let me know if you like it, I'll do more research in future. I like Rizzles flirting over dead bodies and in lifts. This story will be wrapped up by the end of the week and I have a few more ideas so let me know if you are interested in more. I also take prompts_

_TTHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKK KKSSSSSSSSSS XXXXXXXXXXX_

'So this bloodstain here-'

'Detective. I must stop you there. You are aware that I am unable to confirm the validity of you comment without the lab confirming that the substance is in fact blood. It could be any number of substances including but not limited to-'

'Doctor. I must stop you there. I do not have time for a list of things the reddish brown stain could be. After 5 years of working together I'm sure you are aware of this'

Korsak turned to look at Frost 'Sheesh. You would think the girls would have sorted this old argument out after 5 years of working together'. They smirked at each other and resumed their scan of the crime scene. 'Get a picture of this' Korsak directed a CSO towards some bloody footprints.

The team had been investigating their 3rd murder this week and they were pretty sure they had a serial killer on their hands. The girls had not had much time to themselves as they investigated the crimes that were terrifying families everywhere. 3 moms so far had been found dead in their kitchens and the only links were that their husbands worked in stocks and trades and they had 3 sons. It was enough for the team to start looking for other connections.

Maura squinted at Jane and said 'I am very aware of the length of our working relationship. The victim appears to have been deceased for between 3-4 hours based on liver temperature. As you can see she appears to have been stabbed in the abdomen several times. These sort of injuries would indicate death occurring quite soon after they were inflicted. I will confirm when I do the autopsy'

'So the same as Jamie Smyth and Rose DiAngelo. These crimes must be connected. Frost, when we get back to BRICK can you have a look through the companies their husbands worked for for connections, also the kids schools. There has to be something.'

'Sure thing, I think we're done here. I'll see you back there' Frost waved and headed out of the house 'Korsak, come on. I'm driving'

Jane kneeled down beside Maura 'God, we need to catch this bastard. I hate that we haven't spent any time together since last week.'

Maura smiled weakly at Jane 'I know how you feel. But getting this bastard is what you're made for.' She lowered her voice as a CSO walked past 'You have no idea how attractive a quality I find this'

Jane winked at her 'Really Doctor Isles. That information will really help the case moving quicker. Thank you'. She spoke loudly as she rose, lending a hand on Maura's shoulder 'for support' and squeezed it.

'I'm ready when you are Detective' Maura smiled as she reached her hand up to Jane for help standing.

It was 11pm and after hours searching through all the possible connections of the 3 families Jane struck gold. She was sure she could connect the children through the sports camps they had attended 2 summers previously. Frost and Frankie had joined her at 8.30pm when they had finished interviewing the families and several employees of the companies the husbands worked for. The middle children had attended a tennis camp in august 2011. Now Jane had to figure out now how this information is relevant. 'I'm going down to see what Maura has for us'

Jane jumped in the elevator and hit the down button. The elevator stopped at the foyer and the doors opened. She was about to step out when Maura stepped in. She was holding 2 takeout bags and bottles of juice and water.

'Hey baby, let me help you' Jane took the bottle off Maura and smiled. 'It's good to see you, beautiful. What have you got here?'

'Hello to you too Jane' Maura leaned in to kiss her. After a long moment she pulled away 'I thought I'd go get us all dinner. You have all been working so hard'

'Thank you. I love how thoughtful you are' Jane set the bottles on the floor, hit the emergency stop and took the bags from Maura placing them also on the floor. She pulled Maura towards her and proceeded to kiss her softly. Then not so softly as Maura runs her hands through her hair and pulls her head back and proceeds to kiss down her neck. The next few minutes pass in a whirlwind of clothes being tugged at and bodies colliding. The girls smiled to each other as Jane's phone vibrating against them.

'Oh man' Jane breathed 'they have something. If we want to finish at home we better go'

Maura, instead of stopping worked harder and the next 2 minutes had Jane biting Maura's shoulder to keep quiet.

Once Jane could stand, Maura hit the button again and then sent the elevator skyward back to BRICK.

'Guess who brought dinner' Jane announced as she entered BRICK

'Thanks Jane' 'Thanks sis' the boys said gratefully as they headed towards the bags Jane left on the table.

'Ahem' Maura coughed as Jane appeared to be letting the boys think she had provided the meal.

'Oh yeah, Um Maura got there before me. I was going to get some though' Jane stammered

'Thanks Maura' Korsak, Frost and Frankie said

'So what have you got for me boys' Jane said as she glanced at Maura and smirked.

The case took another 2 days of researching but Frankie stumbled upon a picture of each of the middle children, all girls, with the same girl. Her name was Vanessa Buckley and after interviewing her they discovered she was an orphan that had got attached to each of the victims and had kept in touch with the girls on Facebook. She had become incredibly jealous of the girls close relationships with their mothers and when the correspondence started to become more than just sympathy-worthy envy to outright jealous all the victims daughters had ceased communication with the girl.

When she broke and confessed to Jane she had to be sedated. Jane was dreading the paperwork and instead decided to go home and start it the next morning.

_HEY, I'M FINISHED. HEADING HOME NOW. MEET YOU THERE? Jx_

Jane sent a quick text to Maura and was surprised how quickly she received her reply.

_Why are you shouting Jane? I'm already at yours. Picking up Jo Friday. Meet me at mine as your boiler is still out of order'_

Jane smiled as she replied _Sorry, didn't notice the caps. I'll pick up some thai and see you there then x_

_Sounds wonderful, thank you x_

Jane let herself into Maura's dropping her blazer on the side table and heading to the kitchen. Maura turned out of the fridge holding a wine bottle. 'Hi, I am so glad you are here' She put the bottle on the side and took the food from Jane. 'Kiss me, and then we can eat'. She winked and she pulled Jane close.

Knocking at the door pulled them apart.

'Eurgh.' Jane groaned.

Maura pouted at Jane as she headed to the door. 'Put the food out while I answer this'

Jane set out the food and reached for the wine glasses when she realised Maura hadn't came back and she hadn't heard her talking. She set the glasses down and headed for the door. Maura was standing at the door. Gabriel Dean was on the other side and the atmosphere was heated. Maura had a file in her hand and Jane thought of the first time she had stayed at Maura's and Dean had arrived with a file.

She approached the door and Maura and Dean turned to face her.

'Hello Jane. How are you?' Dean spoke to her as he would a colleague. Jane didn't mind though as he was part of the reason she had nearly lost Maura and even though Maura had forgiven her, Jane herself still regretted trusting Dean the way she had.

'Hello Agent Dean. I'm quite well at the minute. Just closed a big case so having some down time' she indicated towards Maura.

Dean smiled 'I'm sorry Dr Isles. I would come back in the morning but as you can see the case is quite pressing'

'That's okay Agent Dean, I guess I better get my jacket. Dr Pike is on call and you do not want him at this crime scene.' Maura looked apologetically at Jane.

'Wait a minute Maura, I'll put some of the food in one of your fancy takeaway containers and you can eat on the way.' Jane headed back into the kitchen.

'Thanks. Jane's right Agent Dean, I haven't eaten since lunchtime and this may take a while' Maura directed her comment to Gabriel as she followed Jane to the kitchen.

'I'll meet you in the car' Gabriel called as he exited the house.

Maura pulled Jane into a tight embrace. 'I'm sorry, but it's a serious case. There are many child size bodies and I just know Pike will fuck this one up. And if it is children they do not deserve that'

Jane squeezed about 'That's okay. I guess you're heading out of town then?'

'Yes, the bodies where discovered in Barnstable, south of Boston. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. I imagine I'll see you at work at some point tomorrow but I will keep in touch.'

'Okay baby. Go get some clothes and I'll sort your food' With a final kiss Jane let Maura go and headed for the food.

Maura returned 2 minutes later with a larger bag that Jane knew help emergency overnight things. She took the food parcel Jane had prepared and headed for the door. Jane followed and after a long embrace Maura exited and headed to Gabriel's car.

Maura glanced around the room and shivered. She counted at least 18 sculls and none of them looked adult sized. This distressed her and she immediately wished she had stayed home with Jane. She looked up as Agent Dean addressed her

'Doctor Isles. This will be a long night. This is your team' He proceeded to introduce her to a selective of the FBI's CSI team that had also been called in front across the state. Maura greeted them all and recognised a few from previous cases.

'Okay everyone, as Agent Dean said I am Doctor Maura Isles. As you can see we have multiple skeletal remains. We're in for a long night. Let's get started' After that she directed each team member individually she took out her phone to text Jane.

This was going to be a long night.

As Jane climbed into bed alone her phone beeped indicated a message. It was from Maura

_Hi, Just arrived. Crime scene is a mess. Gonna be here all night and poss tomo. Will check into hotel and let you know asap. Sorry about tonight I was really looking forward to our night in. Sleep well_

Jane smiled as she replied _That's okay. This is the nature of our work. I hope its not to stressful. Let me know where you are staying. I hope you're not up too late._

Flicking off the bedside light Jane knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

I was nearly finished with this chapter when the news came that we lost Lee Thompson-Young. I took a break and came back to it, I wanted Frost to have some fun. I wanted to do my bit to make you guys smile.

Disclaimer: obviously I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, the characters, just my words. Thanks to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamero for giving these wonderful characters

Maura ended up being away for 3 days. The case was proving pretty gruelling for all involved and she was glad that Jane hadn't picked up any homicides while she was away. This meant Jane was on the other end of the phone when Maura needed her. Usually it was a text during the day and a long conversation in the evening. She knew this was how things were going to be with Jane as the job was all consuming but she hated it nonetheless.

'What have you got for me Doctor?' Gabriel Dean announced his presence while stalking into the Barnstable Morgue. He looked weather-beaten and Maura felt sympathy towards to man. The past few days she had shared with Agent Dean had helped her see why Jane had originally fell for him. He dedication to his work had kept him up every night researching the area, favouring the FBI field office where he could keep track of the situation, while insisting Maura go to the hotel the Feds had put her up in to get rest every evening. His reasoning that the forensic evidence was crucial to the case and having a fresh pair of eyes going over it each morning was more important that missed details and compromising evidence due to tiredness. Maura was in agreement that unfortunately these children had perished in an awful manner and she needed all her faculties in order to focus on the miniscule details that where emerging.

'Well Agent Dean, I can confirm all the victims are between the ages of 3-5 years old. I don't want to estimate how long they have been here and I would rather move them all to my morgue in Boston. There are tests that I want to order that I'm not able to perform here. I will order the remains to be prepared for transport.' Maura glanced up. She knew after 3 days that didn't seem like much but she had examined all the remains and had identified as many separate skeletons as she could. This was long intricate work and she wanted to do it before she transported them.

Gabriel glanced around the room at the 18 individual partially formed skeletons. He nodded slowly his agreement. 'Okay Doctor. How long will we be waiting for the results when we get back?' He expected Doctor Isles to say weeks and was surprised at her response

'These children have waited long enough. I will be order tests upon my return and bring in a Forensic Anthropologist to assist with the older remains.'

'What do you mean older?' Gabriel looked stunned 'You mean we have two dumps here?'

'I'm afraid, Agent Dean, these are my findings at the moment. About half of the bodies appear to have just entered the 'dry phase' of decomposition and the other half appear to have reached this phase before the other bodies were placed here. The ligature marks on the capitate bones of all the victims suggest they were bound quite tightly for a long time.' Maura stopped. She had been immersed in examining the bodies and notating the injuries etc she had barely stopped to consider what the victims had been through. She inhaled deeply and her breathe caught in her throat. _Jane._ She thought. She needed Jane. Instead opposite her extending a hand was Agent Gabriel Dean. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Go home Maura. I'll get the bodies ready and transported for you asap. But you need a break, just for tonight go home and we'll start afresh tomorrow'

Maura was surprised at how gently he spoke and she remembered a conversation long ago with Jane about how someone should date him, and smiled. Yes, not her or Jane of course but her feelings towards the man were growing platonically.

'Thank you Gabriel. It'll be good to clear my head and see Jane' It was out before she could stop in and it was all she could do to not pull her hand to her mouth.

Gabriel, to his credit didn't look too surprised at Maura's comment. 'So you two have finally seen sense then? '

'Oh, um. I mean…' Maura stammered

'Please Maura. Don't worry. I'm not going to go gossiping about you to the world. I'm glad Jane has you. She was never meant for me, as much as I wanted. What you two have is special. I just wish I could find something like that for myself'

'Thank you Gabriel. I'm sorry. Jane and I have yet to discuss this development with anyone besides Jane's mother actually. I know you don't gossip' Maura flinched at the use of the word. 'It's just so new'

'Jane's mother? That's pretty cool. Well my lips are sealed. Now go get your stuff. I'll get a car to take you back. Just let me know when you are ready.'

Jane was drowning in paperwork. It was her least favourite part of the job. Unfortunately or fortunately there hadn't been any homicides since Maura left, well that Jane had been called for and Cavanaugh insisted she catch up on her paperwork. Her phone vibrating pulled her away from her computer screen. It was a text from Maura.

_I'm coming home now. Getting the remains transported back the morgue. Going to be working on this case for a while. Pretty rough. Taking tonight off so dinner?_

Jane smiled and was about to reply when another message came through

_PS Also Gabriel knows we are together. I didn't tell him, he figured it out. But he's happy for us. _

Her smile instantly dropped and 'FUCK' was out of her mouth before she could stop herself and she could she at least three heads glance in her direction.

'Whats up partner?' Frost was dying for something interesting to happen. He was in the middle of a report and he had to account for how he had managed to delete the contents of the victims phone before any information was received.

'Oh nothing.' Jane murmured, trying to think of a reply to Maura's text. ' Guys I think I'm gonna cut out early today. I'll go clear it with Cavanaugh but I'm logged 7 reports already today and my brain is fried'

Without giving the boys a chance to reply Jane was on her feet and headed for Cavanaugh's office.

'Guys, you can reach me on my cell if you need. But I would suggest using Google for the big words' Jane laughed at herself

Frost just glared then cracked a smile 'So where you off to this afternoon? Hot date?' He winked

'Pfft! No. I mean its 2.30pm in the afternoon-'

'And the doctor is still out of town' Korsak finished her sentence. Not with what Jane was about to say but what she was thinking. She blushed.

'No.' she whined. 'With my Netflix actually'

'Oh cool, what are you gonna watch? Are you gonna marathon something? Because if you haven't seen it yet you should watch Orange Is the New Black. It's amazing!' Frost was suddenly ridiculously excited.

'I don't even wanna know what that is. I'm out of here guys' and with that Jane grabbed her jacket and headed to the elevator.

_Jane?_

Her phone reminded her she had yet to reply to Maura.

_Just waiting on the elevator. Heading home early, Maur. See you at mine. I guess we need to talk about us_

_I look forward to it Jane. Are you in the elevator yet? Is it empty?_

_Yes and yes_

_The next message is NSFW_

Jane's heart started beating out of her chest as she waited. The picture was on the screen before she could compose herself. Maura was standing in the shower room of her hotel, surrounded by steam and wearing some very flattering lingerie and her trade mark heels. Her phone was in her hands and when Jane's heart rate started to even out she reached for the emergency stop button

_Maura! NSFW? You were right about that? Wait a minute?_

What Jane did next surprised even herself? She turned her phone to video setting and set about winking to the camera as she filmed her hand dipping into her pants as she groaned Maura's name.

A few minutes later, Jane's body shook and she struggled to keep a hold of her phone as she came with Maura's name on her lips. Smiling to herself she typed

_Definitely NSFW_

Then she sent the video she had just recorded and straightening her clothes she hit the stop button to get the car moving again.

As the lift doors opened and Jane saw the amount of people waiting with looks of confusion on their faces she smiled. They had no idea.

_Jane Clementine Rizzoli. You are cruel. I'll be home in 2 hours. _

_Thought you could use a little distraction and preview of this evening. X_

_Thank you. It is working_

The two hours flew by and Jane heard the front door open. _Shit!_ She thought. She had managed to swing by her apartment and pick up some spare clothes and lingerie for the evening but after putting dinner in the oven she had left herself very little time to get dressed. She decided to grab Maura's silk robe and head down in her underwear. She had told her mom already that under no circumstances where they to be interrupted so she was unconcerned about anyone seeing her in this state of undress.

'Jane?' Maura voice floated up the stairs and Jane could hear the smile that accompanied it.

'I'm coming down. I'm not entirely ready but we're alone right?' Jane called back as she descending the stairs.

As Jane turned into the kitchen, Maura gasped at the sight in front of her. Jane appeared to be in nothing but her robe. Upon closer inspection Maura noticed Jane had some very interesting lingerie on underneath. She tilted her head towards to oven 'How long have we got?'

'Another 30 minutes' Jane gasped as Maura pulled the belt of her robe loose and pushed the robe itself off her shoulders.

'Plenty of time to show you how much I missed you' Maura appraised Jane's body and bit her lip. Jane was an amazing specimen to behold clothed in nothing but black lace. Maura could stop herself. She needed feel Jane on her fingertips, in her mouth. She needed Jane is fill her senses to help her forget. Just for tonight. She spun and looked over her shoulder at Jane 'Unzip me'

Jane smirked. She remembered the first time Maura had stood like this in front of her and said the same words except it had a seemingly more innocent meaning then. She reached out and quickly unzipped at removed Maura's dress. She pulled her flush against her and kissed her shoulder softly as she pushed the straps of her bra down and deftly removed the beautifully structured piece of art. Maura's words not hers, when she came home from lingerie shopping the last time. Reaching around Maura's front Jane ghosted her hands over Maura's perfectly toned stomach. Moving her hands northwards she felt the skin change from strong muscle to soft, glorious heaven. The next few moments were heated as Jane let one hand drop to Maura's hip to turn her around.

Without losing eye contact Maura made quick work of Jane's bra also and pulled her in for a deep kiss. The moment was perfect. They breathed into one another as their bodies touched. Suddenly Maura growled and pushed Jane back towards the sofa. Jane expected Maura to push her down on it, when she was surprised to pass it and feel the coffee table on her calves. Maura pulled her down, and with her other arm swiped all the books from the table. Jane liked where this was going and closed her eyes, trusting Maura. She hit the table hard and felt her underwear being ripped off. Within minutes Jane was screaming Maura's name until the doctor ceased all movement.

'I am Doctor Isles, Detective. Do you wish to proceed? Maura's voice was thick with lust and Jane knew exactly how this would go.

'Yes, Doctor Isles. Please continue.'

'Continue what Detective?'

'Continue fucking me Doctor Isles'

'As you wish Detective'

Jane came hard and fast as the oven signalled dinner was ready. She could not lift herself from the table and Maura smiled. 'I'll go Jane. Take a minute'

Maura wandered to the kitchen dressed only in her heels and peach French knickers. Jane heard Maura working in the kitchen and after a few minutes she felt able to follow. Walking into the kitchen she noticed Maura had put on one of her adorable aprons. Jane smiled as Maura turned away and flashed her incredibly toned back, ass and legs.

'Damn your perfect' Jane wrapped her arms around, making sure to push them under the apron so she could hold Maura's incredible stomach. Jane was sure Maura's abs could rival Jillian Michaels.

'Now, Jane. Less of that. I'm trying to get dinner served. I plan an evening that requires a lot of energy' Maura's tone could only be described as positively wicked.

2 hours later, and both women were panting on the dining room floor. Jane's idea for dessert had quickly become some pretty hot foreplay and they women where soon exhausted.

'Maura, have you heard of Orange Is the New Black?' Jane's voice was even hoarser than and Maura strained to hear

'No, I have not. What is it?'

'I don't know. Frost suggested a marathon so I'm guessing a TV series? He sounded pretty excited. I need a break. Come on' she stood and reached a hand down to Maura.

Maura extended a hand and smiled. They padded towards the bedroom, Maura didn't even mind that there was cleaning up to be done.

_About to watch this Orange is the New Black thing. Thought you would appreciate knowing this_

_Now? What took you so long? You left hours ago…_

_Yeah, Maura came home early so we had dinner. Early night now_

Across town in the Dirty Robber Frost fist pumped the air and shouted 'Yes!'

Korsaks beer ended up almost down his front as he jumped

'Care to share Frost?' The response he got was Frosts phone shoved in his face, the screen open on Jane's texts'

'Twenty bucks Korsak'

'That does not prove anything. They have dinner all the time' Korsak shook his head while talked and took Frosts phone from his hand 'Let's make this interesting'

_Hey Doc. What are you doing at the moment?_

Frost gauped at the phone. 'Why my phone!? Why?'

'You want to win don't you' Korsak smiled and as Frost's phone signalled the good doctors replied both men choked on their beer at the one word response

_Jane_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was 2am and Jane and Maura were wrapped around each other fading into sleep. Jane pulled Maura even closer and smiled into her hair.

'Thank you, Jane' Maura whispered 'The next few days will be crazy and I am so lucky to have you.' She paused 'I have you, right?'

'Well, I haven't forgiven you for shocking Korsak and Frost earlier –'

'Jane. Come on. You know I can't lie' Maura heard Jane's tone and knew she was joking. 'If you weren't so distracting I maybe could have thought of a better wording for our coming out'

'Honestly, I have to admit it was pretty perfect. You know, I'm not facing them alone tomorrow. I know you'll be busy most of the day but let's have breakfast at the café. Catch the boys on their way in?' Jane returned to her previous position of buried in Maura's hair.

'Sure Jane. I would like that. Now let's sleep' Maura pulled her arms round Jane tightly and closed her eyes. She kissed the side of Jane's head and started to fall asleep. She hadn't realised how drained she was.

'Night, my love' Jane whispered as she felt Maura drift into unconsciousness, to which she soon followed.

The next morning Rizzoli and Isles headed to the café. Angela was already there and when she saw the girls approach she left the counter and waved.

'Hi girls' Angela pulled them individual hugs, given them both chest crushing squeezes. 'Usual for breakfast?'

'Oh yes please' Maura exclaimed as Jane looked on confused.

'Usual?' Jane toned echoed the look on her face.

'Well, your mother does get us breakfast every day. I imagine she's pretty certain as to what we were going to order'

Before Jane could answer Angela arrived with two coffees. 'The usual.'

Jane started laughing. 'That is our usual'

'Maura, you've got a long day ahead of you. I think we can forgo your actual usual and you can have pancakes today. You too Jane' Angela squeezed Maura's shoulder and spun on her heel. She was out of there before Jane could say

'No bunnies, Ma' Which of course she said anyway but Angela pretended not to hear.

'Jane, you don't give your mother enough credit. I, for one love bunny shaped pancakes.' Maura smiled widely and reached for Jane's hand. 'You do too. Do not even try to deny it'

'I don't know where you get your ideas from Doctor but after 35 years of eating them, I'm kinda over the bunny shape. I have been for 30 years' Jane tried to pout but Maura's smile was just too magnetic this morning. 'Would you stop?'

'Stop what?' Maura's smile turned to confusion

'We're at work and if you keep that blissful look on your face, well let's just say I'm not one for PDA and I feel like I could make an exception for that face. And that's hardly appropriate, now is it. Doctor Isles' Jane smiled as she said it. She didn't want Maura to think she was ashamed of their relationship but she was aware of office gossip and although she knew Frost and Korsak had their backs she didn't feel like putting fuel to any fires.

'I understand Detective. You know we never really had much of a conversation last night about anything. How are you with us? Being public I mean. I, well I don't want to sound like I don't want t be an official couple because I do but I have never thought about coming out as 37 year old woman. I mean, I never really thought about my sexuality before or cared what people thought about who I have dated the older I got but its other people I guess. How they may react and we're both in prominent positions within the Police Department. You saw what happened in the press after the mess with Patrick Doyle.'

Any fears Jane had about Maura's commitment faded as Maura talked. She smiled and rubbed Maura's hand.

'I'm glad you said that. I have no idea how our being in a relationship together will affect our work. I know we aren't in the same department. Honestly we may be overthinking the whole situation. I mean, if I was Frankie would you be as concerned? Scratch that, do not think of Frankie in a romantic way please. But seriously, I am here for you. I think we're doing a fine job at the moment. I'm happy for the first time in a long time because I know I'm going home to you. And I know we've been friends for a long time but I was always sad, you know. And for a while I didn't know why. But now I do. It's always been you' Jane blinked to stem the tears that had sprung in her eyes. It wasn't even 8am. She had already said some pretty corny things, she would not follow it with water works.

'Oh Jane, I can't believe your saying this. Here in the café, and honestly it's perfect. You're beautiful mind really outdid itself. I'll be here for you, every day. God, we need to stop' Maura's eyes were shining and she had the look that started this conversation on her face again.

They were disturbed by a sniffle. Both heads turned to see Angela standing 2 feet away holding breakfast with tears rolling down her cheeks. 'Oh girls. My Janie. Maura. I-' she sobbed and started to laugh at herself as she put the plates down. 'That was the most romantic thing I have ever witnessed.'

'Jeez, Ma. How much did you hear?' Jane winced

'Enough. Maura, thank you. You've already given me so much. But this, with Jane. I haven't seen my daughter as happy as when she is with you. No man has ever come as close to putting that sunshine smile on her face. So thank you. Just take care of her. I know you will, I just have to say it. It's in the handbook.'

'There's a handbook? For motherhood?'

'Maura! Ma wasn't being literal. Don't look so confused' Jane laughed as Maura's face lit up again.

'You'd think after 3 years of emersion therapy in the Rizzoli ways I would start to pick up these things' Maura sighed

'Never. I wouldn't have you any other way' Jane smiled as she decided she did want bunnie pancakes after all.

'I'm not done missy' Angela said, causing Jane's head to shoot up mid chew 'huh?'

'Don't talk with your mouth full. It's rude. Jane, I am so happy that you're happy but seriously. This girl here-' she wrapped her arms around Maura's shoulders 'if you hurt her I will, well I don't know what I'll do yet but I'll not be happy'

Maura smiled and turned to hug Angela

'But ma, I'm your daughter. That's hardly fair' Jane pouted but she appreciated what her mother was doing. Angela hated that Maura's parents were so distant and although the relationship had begun improving, Angela wanted Maura to know she had a family right there in Boston willing to go to the ends of the earth for her.

'Okay okay. Same goes for you Maura.' She comically pointed her finger and squinted like she was warning a child not to disobey.

'Of course Angela. I would never hurt Jane' Maura sounded serious and Jane decided it was all too heavy.

'Right, that's enough of the sap. Let's eat. And where are the boys?'

As if on cue Korsak and Frost walked in jovially. 'Hello Angela' Korsak said before they both turned and noticed Jane and Maura. All colour drained from their faces and they remembered the last communication they had.

'Hey guys, come sit.' Jane called.

'Go ahead Vince, Detective Frost. I'll bring you coffee right away' Angela directed them towards the seats.

'So, we cool?' Jane said.

'Um, yeah' Frost stammered. Korsak laughed

'Sheesh Frost, you look like you're looking at a corpse'

'I don't know how to take that' Jane laughed 'We are cool, Frost. Now, how much was the bet?'

After coffee they all headed to their respective work stations. There were two guilty looking faces as everyone read an urgent email when they got to their desks from operations reminding people not to be stopping the elevator when there isn't an emergency.

Maura's phone buzzed and Jane's name appeared beside an envelope symbol

_Omigod that email!_

_I know, we should really stop_

_But it's so fun Maur!_

_I know but there must be some problem if they are emailing the departments_

_Well then, I shall try to control myself_

_If you must _

_;) not when we get home though_

_I hope not now let me get on with my work. I could talk to you all day otherwise_

_See you at lunch, lets take the stairs_

_Not in these heels. Now stop distracting me detective._

_Okay okay. X_

_X_

Neither woman could control herself, twice. It was like the forbidden fruit.

'We're going to get caught' Maura panted

'its 11.30pm. There's no one here. Don't worry' Jane reached to pull up Maura's skirt and Maura forgot she was even in an elevator for the next 5 minutes.

'Let's get out of here' Maura pulled herself up the hit the stop button.

When they left they didn't notice Frankie standing in the door of the stairwell. He though the lift had been broken and was about to take the stairs when he heard to coming. He was not expected his sister and Dr Isles to come out looking dishevelled as hell. 'Ewwwwwwww' he said as he took the stairs to avoid confrontation. Not that he minded then being together but in the lift. Now he understood the email.

The morning run had started out fun. That is until a particularly strenuous game of 'It' and Maura's nimbleness caused Jane to wreck her ankle. With much duress she got Maura to just look at it herself and not go to hospital.

But heading into work proved a problem. The lift was out.


End file.
